1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration preventing device for preventing image vibration caused by hand shake or the like in a camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a vibration preventing device of this kind, there is known a device in which during photographing, some lenses of a photo-taking lens (hereinafter referred to as the vibration preventing lens system) is moved in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis thereof to prevent vibration caused by a camera being vibrated. Such a vibration preventing device has such structure as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-110530 as a vibration preventing mechanism portion for making the vibration preventing lens system movable.
In this structure, a lens chamber for holding the vibration preventing lens and a lens frame for attaching the lens chamber to a driving mechanism portion have been integral with each other.
However, since in the prior-art vibration preventing device described above, the lens chamber and the lens frame are integral with each other, a mold must be made each time there is a change in the design or specification of the lens, and this has led to the problem of increased costs.
Also, if the lens chamber and the lens frame are simply made into parts independent on each other, there will arise another problem that fixing and positioning become difficult during assembly.